


Not Any Fairytale Kiss

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night she's given a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Any Fairytale Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> Challenge: LJ's 100wordstories  
> Prompt: Snowfall

_The first night she’s given a room, she falls asleep at the window with her head pillowed on her arms, the amber ringlets of her hair. Only to be woken, not by any fairytale kiss but, by the slow burning bite of ice._

_Causing her to cringe from the sill, disturbing the snow that had piled on her cheek, hair, arms as she slept. Snow. More snow. Home, days ago, had been late warm fall days. Here, instead, snow everywhere. White and thick, like a blanket meant to smother any signs there had ever been a life other than this._


End file.
